What I wouldn't give
by Kotou
Summary: Xiaoyin Forever! When Jin promises to save Xiaoyu, and Xiaoyu promises to help him, Heihachi becomes a little suspicious. Now, Jin has to go back to keep Xiaoyu safe from danger! Very cute!! R&R PLZ! *Ch. 6*
1. Born With New Hopes

What I Wouldn't Give  
  
By: Kotou  
  
Kotou: Ok peeps! Listen up! This is a new fic that I'm writing. Of course this is going to be Xiaoyin! The writing style that I am using is unlike anyone that I have done before. This is a little more...serious. I just wanted to try something different. I owe my thanks to all my reviewers! I also want to thank skittles x-treme. I LOVE reading her fics! I love her writing style also! Another person I would like to thank is forevermore. She writes very well and she has also inspired me. Ok, can't forget about Lacrease!!! I Love reading all of her poems! She has a very interesting and unique way of expressing her feelings, along with the feelings of the Tekken characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask!!!  
  
Dedication: This is something new! I would like to dedicate this fic to all Xiaoyin fans everywhere and to anyone who reviews me! (If ANY!!) ^__^!  
  
  
  
Sitting on her full-sized bed, Xiaoyu looked around her bedside, hearing the complete silence that filled the room. She looked towards her opened door and saw the empty hallway. She sighed and leaned back on her cool, soft, comfortable bed. She closed her eyes, listening only to the synchronized sound of her heartbeat and steady breathing. A small unnoticeable tear trickled down her cheek and onto her pillow. This is what her everyday routine was like for the past lonely two years.  
  
Things were different without him. He was always there for her when she needed him. He was her best friend, and to her, he was her secret love. She once promised herself that one day, she would tell him of her feelings. She would tell him how much he meant to her, and how much she cared for him. However, that one day passed. He had suddenly disappeared, like a dream that goes on, and once she got to the best part, she suddenly awoke into reality. Xiaoyu relaxed her mind and her thoughts and finally let all of her feelings go, just enough for her to fall asleep. In sleep, her dream blossomed into her mind.~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The once azul sky, both bright and cheerful, was now covered by the silhouette of dark clouds. The rain poured on and on. Ling Xiaoyu sat in the dirty sticky mud. Her legs ached and she saw her crimson blood mixed with the dirt on her hands. Her wet hair stuck to her skin and the downpour of rain splashed on her eyes, making it hard to keep them open. She struggled to get back on her feet, twisting and turning, grabbing onto anything she could find to lift her body up. She grabbed onto the tree trunk near her and pulled herself up. She slipped a few times, but she got her composure back. She stood there, alone and cold, under the branches and leaves of the tree. She hugged the bark and slowly let go, keeping her balance as well as she could. She took one step at a time, slowly moving away from the tree. She wiped her eyes and looked ahead. There he was. He stood there, about 20 feet away, not moving, but just staring at her. She cleared her eyes again; to make sure this wasn't just a dream. From the far distance, she could see his smile. She slowly took one step towards him and stopped. He still stood there, smiling at her. Slowly, she took another step towards him.  
  
"Jin." She whispered. Her voice was drowned out by the rain's contact with the ground. All she could see was the air that came out of her mouth. She reached her shaky hand out to him. Longing filled her heart. She took three more steps towards him. Suddenly, the rain, the cold, the pain her legs felt; none of that mattered anymore. Jin was here! Finally, he was back. He came back to her after all this time! She tightly shut her eyes, feeling her warm tears fall from her glossy eyes. For months, she was crying from pain, from loneliness; now, she was crying from joy and from the new comforting feeling she had just encountered. Her legs now felt completely fine. In fact, they felt better then they have ever felt before. She went from her slow, shy steps, to fast, gallant leaps. "Jin!" She shouted. She could see his figure become more and more prominent. She ran, slipping and sliding on the mud beneath her. As she approached him, he had disappeared, just like he had before, without a trace. Xiaoyu couldn't stop herself, she was going much too fast. She slipped on the puddle of mud where Jin stood. She fell flat on her face, feeling the pain in her cheeks. But the pain she felt physically, could not compare to the emotional suffering she had endured. "No. Jin come back!" She yelled. She cried and did not want to get up. She felt no need to. It was all over; she felt no reason to go on.  
  
"Xiaoyu." She heard. The voice was deep, yet gentle at the same time. It sounded so much like Jin's voice. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And thus, the dream ended. She forced herself to open her eyes. Yet again, her heart was tortured by these reoccurring nightmares of him. She wiped the tears that she cried in her sleep. Getting out of bed, she looked out of her bay window. She gazed into the celestial heavens above her. She let the gentle breeze of the ice cool wind caress her cheek. Looking out into the beautiful painting of blue, violet, orange, and golden yellow, Xiaoyu made a promise that no matter what obstacle stood in her way, she would find Jin.  
  
"Jin, I promise I will find you again. I promise with all my heart." She smiled, taking in a deep breath, and wishing on the first star that came into light. Her heart felt immensely full at that moment. She closed her eyes and walked away from her window. She sat on the end of her bed and looked across from her to gaze at her mirror. "I once glanced into the mirror and saw a young girl, immature and naïve; but now..." She walked towards the mirror, placing her hands on the frame. "Now, I see a beautiful, mature, and lonely young woman. But I will no longer be lonely. Once I find Jin, I will be a beautiful, mature young lady, with the man I love by my side." With that, she smiled to herself, changed into her pink flannel pajamas, and summoned enough courage to fall back asleep with new hopes in finding Jin.  
  
  
  
Kotou: That was chapter 1 for ya! Did you like it? I really hope so! It took me a while to write it because I couldn't think at the moment! I had my other friends read it and give me their personal views on this. Does it sound too much like a soap opera? T__T!!! R&R PLEASE!!!! 


	2. My Only Chance

What I wouldn't give  
  
By : Kotou  
  
Kotou: Thank you all for your kind reviews! You can all have cookies! Take as many as you like! ~_^ Sorry, I'm in one of those hyper moods. I was previously working on my other fic, that's why this one wasn't posted until now, but I still think it's good! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter!  
  
The bright light of the early morning sun awoke him. The single beam of the sun's ray gleamed on his face, forcing him to lift the covers over his head. He slowly got out of bed, stretching his back, and dressed himself. His hair was still spiky, just like it had always been. He looked in the mirror and saw a Mishima. He was no longer Jin Kazama, now; he felt that he was Jin Mishima. He violently shook his head, ridding himself of that demonic thought.  
  
"I am not one of them! I never was, and I never will be!" He shouted. Slowly, he calmed his ragging soul down. He knew his day would come; the day when he would get revenge on the Mishimas for tainting his blood with the devil gene.  
  
All Jin ever wanted was to be normal. He just wanted to stay in Japan and live with his mother. Those sweet thoughts of her memories bloomed in his heart. She was the most precious person in his life. He loved her deeply, and the day she was murdered would haunt his mind for eternity. That particular scene played over and over in his head, like a cruelish nightmare out to tease his very heart. Hearing her screams, seeing her tears run down her blood stricken face; and all Jin could do was lie there helpless. Her delicate words echoed in his head.  
  
"Jin, if anything happens to me, I want you to leave this place and go find your grandfather." Jin couldn't remember much after that. He had passed out after hearing those words. He looked down to the ground, letting a few tears hit the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He couldn't look up, things were not going his way. He had been betrayed by his grandfather, his own flesh and blood. He had been a fool for putting his life in his hands.  
  
"Jin," A heavenly voice seemed to call out. He jerked his head up and looked around. He thought that it was his mother's spirit trying to get a hold of him. Something told Jin to look on his bed. Without giving it a second thought, Jin turned his body and looked on the mattress. There, laid a small picture of Xiaoyu in her school uniform. Her arms were wrapped around Jin's arm as she was trying to pull him into the picture. Jin picked up the picture and smiled. He had only known her for a few months, but it felt like he knew her forever. She was the only one he truly trusted, the only one he would open up to, the only one...he could ever admit that he loved. She was special to him, although he had never told her so. He feared that if he had told her, she may not love him back; and he couldn't take that kind of rejection. He sat on his unmade bed, simply staring at the picture, examining the emotion that was clearly expressed on her face. How could she not love him? Her emotions were right there in front of him.  
  
"I wonder how she's doing." Jin thought aloud. Then, it hit him. His heart stopped for a complete second. He froze, dropping the picture from his hand. His eyes widened, he felt a terrible chill creep up and down his spine. "How could I have been so stupid?" He scolded himself. "I left her alone with Heihachi, my grandfather. I know he's out there looking for me, he might use her to get to me!" He rushed out of bed, tripping over his covers. He ran to his dresser, and scrambled through the mess, knocking over things, and pulling things apart. "I know it's here, I know it's here," he repeated. His eyes quickly scanned the perimeter. Finally, they laid on the beauty that nestled itself amongst some papers. "Yes! Here it is!" He exclaimed. He reached out for it and grasped it firmly. This small piece of paper would be so crucial; it may be the only thing to save her life. He ran to his computer and turned it on. It seemed to take forever for the computer to load. "Come on, come on!" He said impatiently. His fingers tapped nervously, his heart beat uncontrollably as he waited. He ran a few fingers through his hair, trying to calm his nerves. "Please hurry up." He begged. The cracking sound of the modem was joy to his ears. His screen flashed on and he logged on. He quickly grabbed the mouse with his shaky hand and signed on to the internet. Since his computer was slow, it took a while for the dial up. Jin was so nervous, more than he ever felt before. Xiaoyu's life was at stake. He had already lost his mother; he didn't want to lose her too, not now, not like this. If there was a way he could save her, he would take that chance, no matter what the consequence. The first attempt to log in failed. "Damn it!" He shouted. He pounded his fist into the desk. He decided to try once more.  
  
"Welcome." Said the friendly voice. Jin shot his head up to finally see that he was logged on.  
  
"Yes!" He shouted. He went to his mailbox and clicked the icon 'create new mail'. First, he wrote her email address. Next was the subject. "What could I write for the subject that would be appealing, but not scare her?" He thought about it for a while. "How about: Beware, your life is in danger?" He cocked his eyebrow. "Nah, I don't want to petrify the poor girl." He rested his cheek on his hand, pondering of a good subject that would be adequate. "How about: Read this, from a friend." He bashed his head against the keyboard over and over again. Suddenly, he was inspired. He wasn't sure how it happened. Maybe it was the force of the keys clashing into his scull. "Open, very urgent! Yeah, that's a good one! Short, simple, to the point, and it won't scare the crap out of her." He said as he typed the subject. Now all he needed was the body of the letter. This came naturally to him, he finished within five minutes. He read the mail over again. This was going to be the only letter he was going to send. He pushed the send icon and waited to see that the message had been sent. Once it was sent, he logged off and laid back down on his bed, looking up at his plain ceiling. "I hope she takes my message into heart. If anything happened to her, I will not be able to live with myself." He stood up and walked over to his window. "One day, we will meet again." He whispered.  
  
  
  
Kotou: Whew! I'm done! Like I said, thank you to all my reviewers!!! Sorry this took a while, but I was busy over the holidays!! Next chapter, Xiaoyu reads the mail. I have all the way up to chapter six written out, just not typed, so expect more soon!!! Jai Ne!!! 


	3. Memories Of Jin

What I wouldn't Give: By Kotou  
  
Kotou: This I would have to say is the longest I Haven't posted! Sorry 'bout that! I have been so busy with finishing this fic that I forgot to type as I write. Well, here's chapter 3. Hope ya like!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Namco does!!!  
  
Ling Xiaoyu walked into Heihachi's gargantuan pristine office. She looked around at all the files that were stacked neatly on his desk. She took small steps toward his desk and took a deep breath.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to speak to me about?" She asked lightly. Heihachi turned his seat around to face her, giving her his full attention.  
  
"Actually, there is my dear. Please have a seat." He gestured her to sit. She was a little bit uneasy at first. Seeing Heihachi in person was definitely something to fear. She sat down on the chair across from him, folding her hands neatly on her lap. "Are you comfortable?" He asked. She nodded her head and took deep breaths. "Good, good. Xiaoyu, do you remember my grandson?" What kind of question was? Of course she remembers him, she can't keep her mind off of him.  
  
"Yes sir." She answered. His eyes were cold and his evil glare grew more sinister with every word.  
  
"Well then, do you remember him saying where he was going?" He asked coldly. Xiaoyu remembered her last encounter with Jin; he was with Heihachi. She took some time to think about it. Then, with much confidence she answered,  
  
"No sir. He never told me. But from what I can recall, wasn't Jin with you when he disappeared?" She quickly stopped herself in her tracks. Now she had done it! She had accused Heihachi of being responsible for Jin's disappearance. Her breath quickened as she saw the hideously evil smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Yes he was. But you see, right after the battle, Jin left, not telling anyone where he was going." Xiaoyu didn't know whether to believe him or not. She had never been double-crossed by him and felt no reason to distrust him. She nodded, showing that she approved of his answer.  
  
"Is that all?" She asked. He went from his seductive smile, to a nice, calm, warm expression.  
  
"Yes miss Xiaoyu, that's all." She sighed and got out of the chair, bowing her head reverently before she left. As soon as she shut the door, she made a twisted face.  
  
"That man gives me the creeps!" She exclaimed. She shook off the negative vibes that flowed through her body and left for her room. She plopped down on her bed and noticed the screen on her computer. A message popped up reading '1 new message(s).' "I didn't know I was still logged on." She stated. She shrugged her shoulders, forgetting about it, and sat at her desk. Grabbing her mouse with her right hand, she opened the mailbox and scrolled down to see whom the sender was. She saw the new message in bold type letters, but there was no sender. She felt utterly confused. She read the subject. "Open, Very Urgent. What could that mean?" She asked herself. She double clicked it and read the message aloud.  
  
"To Ling Xiaoyu,  
  
Please be careful. Do not let Heihachi Mishima take advantage of you, and do not let your guard down for one second. I believe that he has something up his sleeve. I am warning you because you are my friend and I don't want to see you hurt. Take care, signed, your guardian Angel." She was speechless. That letter had left her heart broken somehow. Just knowing that someone had cared about her was enough to bring a tear to her eye. Now she knew that Heihachi was up to something. No one would just send her a warning if they didn't feel that it was important. She replied to the message, hoping to get some answers. As she logged off, she wondered, just a little, on who the sender could be. Maybe...just maybe, it was Jin. Oh how wonderful it would be to find him, to know that he cared for her. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and put her hands on her heart. "Oh how I hope its Jin!" She said longingly. "With that letter, I would know how deeply he cares for me, as I care for him." That very thought perked her spirit up. She spread her arms out, and twirled on foot. She laughed heavily and fell back on her bed, exhaling all the air she took in. She looked on the small nightstand and saw a small ring. She picked up the ring and placed it on the silver chain around her neck. "I remember when Jin gave this to me." She whispered. She gazed intriguingly at the pale white ceiling, reminiscing the past she will always keep in her heart.*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jin, I'm a little scared." Said the sixteen yearold Xiaoyu. Her hair was in two small pigtails at the side of her head. She was at Jin's bedside, peeking over the covers, looking into his deep chocolate colored eyes. She sat on the floor, her legs tucked neatly under her as she rocked his shoulder back and forth, awaking him from his peaceful slumber.  
  
"What's wrong Xiaoyu?" Jin asked. She hid her face in his covers, snuggling up to the mattress.  
  
"I'm a little bit scared. This is the first time I've been away from home for so long, especially living with strangers, no offense." She said shyly. Jin could see how truly young she was at heart.  
  
"Ah, I see. A case of homesickness." He said softly, sitting up in bed. He let the sheets fall off of his masculine body, revealing his DROP-DEAD gorgeous figure. She stared at him in awe, but she quickly averted her eyes as she blushed.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." She said quietly. "But I don't think it's because I miss my family. Everyone left me alone when I was young. No one ever loved me." She could feel the tears welling up inside her.  
  
"That's not true Xiaoyu, I bet your parents loved you very much." He stated. She crossed her arms and tore her gaze away from him. She knew that his intentions were good, but he didn't know the half of her terrible experience. He saw her pain stricken eyes and smiled, wiping her tears from her cheek. He grabbed her by her arms and lifted her on top of his bed. She was shocked at his act of kindness.  
  
"No. You really don't understand. They never truly loved me. They let me come here, despite the dangers, and never tried to stop me! They didn't even know I was gone, and I bet they still don't. And you know what, I don't care!" She tried to hold the onrush of her tears back, but the pain in her heart was too grave. She burst out in tears and landed on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair. She felt the warmth of his body and couldn't believe how safe she felt in his embrace.  
  
"Xiao," He whispered. His voice was calm and soothing. She lifted her sad teary-eyed face to him. "I told you that you were wrong about no one loving you." She tried to smile at him, but she was drowned in sorrow. She lowered her head and spoke in a low tone.  
  
"Ho would you know? You were never around for me." Though her voice was lowly and sorrowful, her tone was angry. Jin simply smiled, patting her head.  
  
"You're right. I was never around for you." He said in the gentlest way. He lifted her chin up with his forefinger and thumb, letting her gaze rest in his eyes. "But I'm here for you now, aren't I?" Her sad brown eyes widened with extreme surprise. Her heart was almost filled with content. "And you are in the arms of someone who loves you now." She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. She knew that he meant "love" in a friendly way. Jin could not truly love her, not yet. She nestled her head against his bare chest, listening to the subtle beating of his heart. He slowly moved his hands from her shoulders, down to her hands, gently stroking her soft, smooth skin as he went along, sending a tickling sensation down her entire body, causing the temperature in her cheeks to rise. He placed a ring gently on her finger. She looked at the sparkling beauty in awe. "What's this for?" She asked.  
  
"Hold it up towards the window." She walked towards the window and held her hand up high. The tiny diamonds in the ring sparkled like the celestial beauties in the sky.  
  
"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. The diamonds sparkled with the light of the moon and gleamed off her glossy eyes like glass.  
  
"This belonged to my mother, and now I'm giving it to you." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Whenever I think about my mother, I wear this ring. So whenever you get homesick, you will have this ring to remind you of the things you miss."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She stopped thinking about him. 'Come on Xiao, pull yourself together.' She told herself. She pulled out some blank paper, a pencil, and began to draw.  
  
An evil laughter came from Heihachi's office. He looked through some files and found that his son was still alive. "I shall call upon the King Of Iron Fist Tournament to lure him out. He took his gaze off of the files and reclined on the back of his chair. "And Miss Xiaoyu will be a big hand in this plan. Jin will come back when he sees his precious friend screaming out in pain. He walked to the door in his office, keeping his hand steady on the switch. "Either way, she'll end up the same..." He pushed the switch down, shutting off the lights. "DEAD."  
  
  
  
Kotou: WOAH!!!! THAT WAS A LONG TIME!!! GOMEN!! I just got wrapped up in all of my other worries and fics that this one was sulking in my room somewhere. Oh yes, this fic has two alternate endings. It seemed that a lot of people hated the first ending, and only one of my friends, Raika, liked the original ending. So I will write both endings, K?  
  
Jai Ne!!!! 


	4. What was Overlooked

What I wouldn't Give  
  
By: Kotou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
  
  
Jin wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had been training for at least five hours straight. He was tired and leaned his head back, thinking about everything that clouded his mind. He worried about Xiaoyu, she was his one true friend from the start. There had to be a way to save her, but how? He was in Brisbane Australia and she was in Tokyo Japan.  
  
"There has to be a way I can help, there just has to be!" He took his mind off of that uncomfortable feeling and took a nice cold shower. He let the cool water hit his head and travel down his entire body, relaxing his mind and body.  
  
A half an hour had passed and Jin had gone into his room to get dressed. He had noticed his computer was still on, and, he had gotten a reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Mystery person,  
  
How do you know so much? Who are you? Could you please explain the type of danger I am in? You have left me with so many questions, but hardly any answers. I hope you reply to my message; and what more, I hope to receive some answers.  
  
Ling Xiaoyu  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin lowered his head. One message left her in enough danger. He couldn't reply back. He looked over to his left side and saw a small file ha had overlooked. Jin did not remember placing it there, nor did he ever remember having a file. "What's this?" He asked himself. He opened it and read a few sentences. That's all it took for him to realize the potential danger that was Xiao's threat. His eyes widened with fear and anxiety. The folder slipped through his fingers and fell on the ground. It fell in one piece, leaving the paper sticking halfway out. The words read: Ling Xiaoyu to be killed to lure out Jin Kazama. His hands shook. Heihachi had actually planned on killing her on his behalf. He would not let anything happen to her! Not because of him. "I'm coming Xiao!"  
  
"What!?" Heihachi screamed. "You lost it? How could you loose such an important file?" He grabbed his hair with his hands and paced back and forth.  
  
"Sorry sir, but I honestly don't know how it got lost." Complained one of the men. Heihachi was very disturbed.  
  
"Do you think the girl has it?" Heihachi asked. The man shook his head. He wasn't sure if she had had it or not. But he was sure, that if he did not find out quickly, Heihachi would surely kill him. That file was the most important file in the entire building and if it had gotten into the wrong hands, his entire plan would have a great flaw within itself.  
  
"I-I don't know sir!" The man said in a panic. Heihachi stopped pacing and sighed. The man figured that this was a good sign.  
  
"Well, go find out!" Heihachi's voice boomed.  
  
"Right away sir!" He said as he quickly left the room, scurrying out of Heihachi's way. The man feared Heihachi when he was angry. He loved his life and it was much too precious for him to lose.  
  
Xiaoyu lay quietly on her bed, looking at the picture she had drawn. It was a picture of Jin and her sitting in an open field gazing up at the stars.  
  
"It's no use," she sighed, "no matter how hard I try, I can't forget him." She shook her head and stood up, stretching out her arms. "It's getting pretty late, I'd better take a shower now so I can be refreshed in the morning." She went into her bathroom and took a nice hot shower where she soaked her body in.  
  
Kanji, Heihachi's worker, looked all around for the file. He could not find it anywhere. He had been searching for nearly an hour and a half, and still, there was no luck. He began now, to suspect that Ling Xiaoyu was behind this. She had to be; there could be no other way. He decided to test out his uneasiness and see for himself. He went up to her corridor and placed his hand on the knob. He swiftly opened the door and walked right in. Xiaoyu was seen by her dresser, completely unclothed. Kanji's face had turned a bright red as he gazed at the beauty before him. Xiaoyu shrieked and wrapped her towel around her, hiding behind her bed.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" She yelled angrily. "Don't you know how to knock?" Kanji just stared at her, not saying a word, but looking at her silken soft skin and defined curves. "Well, what are you ogling at? Speak up!" She commanded. Kanji cleared his throat as he started up again.  
  
"Sorry miss Xiaoyu, but Mr. Mishima is looking for a very important file and I was wondering..."  
  
"You were wondering if I have seen it. Well, no I haven't. Now, if you don't mind, could you please leave?" Kanji smiled keenly and nodded his head. He grabbed the door and headed out, but not before taking one last look at her. Xiaoyu rant to the door and locked it. "God! Can't a girl have some privacy? I swear, what a pervert!" She huffed. She went to her dresser and picked out her pajamas and dressed herself. Xiaoyu crawled into bed and covered the blankets over her head, gently resting her eyes as she fell into slumber.  
  
"Any luck?" Heihachi asked Kanji. He shook his head with disappointment.  
  
"Sorry sir, but I looked everywhere and it had disappeared without a trace." Heihachi was very concerned, but he kept a cool head on his shoulders.  
  
"That's alright." He said calmly. Kanji was curious. Why was he so calm? "My son will be arriving soon and that girl will help me, without even realizing it." He said in a deep, low, voice.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Kanji said. Heihachi turned around and stared him straight in the eyes. Heihachi's eyes burned in his heart. Suddenly, Kanji couldn't move, couldn't speak, he couldn't even breathe. That was how strong Heihachi's power was.  
  
"I have an idea," Heihachi began. Kanji had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin had just arrived in Japan. The sweet and painful memories clouded his mind. He had already guessed that Heihachi was beginning to construct his sinister plan, he just hoped he wasn't too late. He had to save Xiaoyu, but he also couldn't let her know that he was there. That would put her too much danger. He wore his flamed jacket with the hood covering his face in shadow. Jin walked in a dark and eerie alley between two tall buildings. He was staying at a hotel nearby. He walked the barren night streets alone. As he walked to his hotel, he had seen an ad for the King Of Iron Fist Tournament.  
  
"Hmmm... looks like Heihachi wastes no time in achieving his goal. No matter, I'll be waiting right here in case he tries anything suspicious. Jin went to his room, which was at the top of the hotel. He was appreciative that he had gotten the top floor, which was equipped with a balcony. He stood at the balcony, letting the wind push his hood off his head. From a distance, he could see the mansion he once lived in. He knew that Xiaoyu still lived there, and that she was completely naïve to the fact that Heihachi is using her. "Don't worry Xiaoyu, I promise, I will protect you. I have sworn to be your guardian angel." He looked up at the dark violet sky which had a streak of dark pink streaming through the heavens. "And one day, we will meet again."  
  
  
  
Kotou: Yeah, another short chapter. This is only chapter 4 too! I have 7 chapters and they get longer!!! Plus, I have an alternate ending. You know, for those who like one ending better than the other. Well, gotta go!  
  
Jai Ne!! 


	5. The secret's out!

What I wouldn't give: Chapter 5  
  
By: Kotou Tomasakii  
  
Kotou: Thank you to all my reviewers! I hope you are enjoying this! I am almost done!!! Trust me, I think you'll like it, and if not, you'll definitely LOVE the alternate ending!  
  
About a week had passed and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Everyday was normal, simple, and completely boring! She needed some action; she needed some excitement! Today was the day of the orientation, when all the contestants were to gather up and have a big party right here at the mansion. At least down there, there was something going on. She had just come out of the shower, locked the door, and sat on her bed, thinking of what to wear. She looked around her room and decided to go to her walk-in closet. There was a particular dress that caught her eye. It was pearly white and it went down to her thighs.  
  
"This is what I'll wear." She said as she pulled the dress out of her closet and laid it down on her bed. She toweled herself off, brushed her hair, put on her lotion and matching perfume, and changed into the dress. It was a perfect fit and it accented her feminine features. She felt clean and refresh. She looked in the mirror and saw that the two bouncy pigtails just had to go. It wasn't very mature to have such things when she was giving off the sense of adulthood. She took her pigtails down and brushed her hair out again. As she was brushing, a thought crossed her mind.  
  
"I wonder," she pondered. "Will Jin be at the tournament? Maybe then I can reunite with him," she thought aloud. "But, there was that e-mail that warned me of Heihachi," she laid the brush down on the dresser and checked up on her looks again. "Let's see, I could play it safe and probably never see Jin again; or I could take a chance, risk my life, and see Jin, even though it may be for just a short moment." She applied the makeup onto her creamy white skin, while still pondering her decision. After she had finished powdering up, she responded. "Ha! Seeing Jin again, though it only be for a short and sweet moment, is a lot better than living out the rest of my life not knowing how he feels about me; always wondering and wondering, never fulfilling any of my sorrowful promises to the gentle moon." She chuckled and shook her head. "No way Ling Xiaoyu! That's not your style!" She laughed aloud. She put on her high-heeled white slippers and walked out of the door. She slowly walked down the stairs to where the party was being held.  
  
Jin was there. He was standing at the corner of the door, wearing his hooded jacket, watching as Xiaoyu gracefully walked down the steps. She looked so beautiful, so mature, so elegant; and he loved all of it. He watched as her beautiful dress swayed back and forth, brushing against her thighs as her legs moved; he watched as her chest rose and fell after every step; The way her sparkling tiara brought out the elegance and superb beauty in her chocolate brown eyes; but what he hadn't noticed was that she was wearing the ring that he gave her on a chain, close to her heart, where he will always remain. He had also seen how sad her eyes were. They were filled with a sense of longing and loneliness. He had not known how bad he had hurt her. As soon as Xiaoyu had reached the bottom of the steps, Jin had thought about approaching her, to tell her how much he had missed her and that he was here for her now. Before Jin could even get the chance, a handsome young man walked up to her. He was dressed in a fine tuxedo and he looked like he had known Xiaoyu for a long time. Jin stepped back and leaned by the door.  
  
Xiaoyu took a good look at the man, she had not recognized him at all.  
  
"Hello," She said shyly, "do I know you?" She asked. The man bowed down in front of her. He took her gentle hand in his and kissed the tips of her fingers.  
  
"I believe you do. I am Kanji, the guy who walked in on you." He said with an embracing smile. Ling blushed as she remembered the thought.  
  
"I see, I remember you perfectly now." She said. Kanji was looking particularly handsome this evening. His raven black hair was slicked back and his eyes gleamed with the shimmering sparkles of the tiara. Ling couldn't help but be drawn to him at that moment. Jin stayed in his place, watching as Kanji made an attempt to Win Xiaoyu's heart with his charm. Then, a cross came to Xiaoyu's mind.  
  
"Kanji, why are you here? Are you entering the tournament?" She asked curiously. Kanji gave her a subtle smile and turned away from her. Xiaoyu stood patiently for an answer. Slowly, Kanji began walking away. Xiaoyu went after him and pulled his shoulder. "Hey, I asked you a question! Are you in the tournament or not?" She asked. She demanded to know. Kanji grabbed her gently by both shoulders and leaned in towards her ear. Xiaoyu could feel her temperature rise as she began to blush. Her heart beat madly. She was extremely nervous.  
  
Jin felt his own blood boil and stir. Xiaoyu had OBVIOUSLY made new friends while he was away. Jin could tell from her nervous reaction that she was feeling a bit more than uncomfortable. He gritted his teeth in anger and disgust. Xiaoyu would never fall for him; he was just using his charm.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Kanji whispered hotly into her ear. Xiaoyu felt chills running down her spine.  
  
"Yes," she said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Then follow me, and I will give you your answer there." He leaned back away from Xiaoyu and exited the mansion. Xiaoyu threw her arms up in the air with frustration. She hated when guys never gave her a straight answer. She sighed and decided to follow him. She walked past Jin, but as soon as she reached the door, she looked back. Jin stood forward, keeping his back to her. Xiaoyu's intuition told her that it had to be Jin. But maybe...maybe she was wrong this time. It wouldn't have been the first. She could not see his face because it was covered in shadow. She slowly reached her arm out to him, the urge of wanting to touch him was tearing at her heart. She hoped that it would be Jin, but she slowly pulled away. What if it wasn't Jin? Then she would feel incredibly stupid. She heaved a sigh of sadness and lowered her head. She turned back around and chased after Kanji.  
  
Jin walked towards the garden of the mansion. It was peaceful and quiet. He walked over to the marble fountain and leaned on the edge of it, gazing at his reflection in the ripples of the water. He thought about what had just happened. During that whole entire time, Jin wanted badly to turn around and say something to her. He really wanted to reunite with his friend, but he 'had' to keep her out of danger, no matter what the cost. Even if that meant letting her go. That would be the most terrifying thing he would have to do; for he loved her too much to just give her up. But what would he do if he let her stay? He may end up putting her in grave danger, more so than she was already.  
  
"How can I protect her if I am what threatens her very life?" He asked himself.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kanji had led Xiaoyu to a massive field in which the silver moon was highly visible amongst the night sky. He stood at the top of the hill, looking back at Xiaoyu who stood right below him. He smiled and invited her up with him.  
  
"Well, I'm here now, aren't you going to tell me?" She asked. Kanji nodded his head and brought her next to him.  
  
"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight? They match your shimmering brown eyes." Kanji said romantically, gazing up at the midnight sky. He looked back at her and tucked her hair behind her ear, getting a better look at her facial features. Xiaoyu could feel her breath quicken and her body start to shake. He was saying all the right things, but not the answer she wanted to hear. Xiaoyu cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Please Kanji, don't change the subject. I want a direct answer." She said sternly. Kanji couldn't delay the answer any longer. He bowed his head and looked at the ground.  
  
"Heihachi sent me here to..." Kanji couldn't finish his sentence; it was too much to bear. He averted his eyes from her, thinking of the right words to say. Xiaoyu could tell by his emotional content that it wasn't good.  
  
"He sent you to what? To kill me?" She suggested. Kanji brought his head back up, walking a bit closer to her, to capture the pure essence of her soul. Her sweet smell lingered within the air surrounding them. That calmed him down a bit.  
  
"He was hoping that Jin would follow you, and once he did, I could capture him and kill you with this." He said as he pulled the gun out of his pocket. He handed the gun to Xiaoyu. She knew now that she was a plot in this evil plan of Heihachi's plan to capture Jin. But this information however, did not make her upset. She now knew that Jin was out here somewhere.  
  
"So, you captured me to get to Jin, is that it?" She asked with an arrogant smile. She tossed the gun up and down, eyeing Kanji carefully.  
  
"No! I kidnapped you so I can save you!" She shook her head and threw the gun onto the ground. She walked over to the giant tree on top of the hill and sat down, gazing at the gorgeous moon. Kanji followed suit and sat next to her, resting his hands on hers.  
  
"Why did you deliberately disobey Heihachi? You know he'll never forgive you for this." Xiaoyu said with a slight chuckle. She picked up a flower from the grass and began twirling it with her fingers, beholding its beauty. Kanji took the flower from her and neatly placed it in her hair.  
  
"Xiaoyu, you have a free and kindred spirit. You are your own woman and you do not care what others think about you." He took her face with both hands, searching deep for her soul. Xiaoyu felt herself becoming nervous again. Her heart pounded violently against her chest. "The fact is...I like that about you. I knew that when I first laid eyes on you, you were more beautiful than an angel." Xiaoyu twitched her nose. She felt so much like crying from hearing that. Something didn't feel right. "Xiaoyu," he began, "I think I love you." He said honestly. Xiaoyu felt tears well up inside. She was shocked, everything had frozen up inside her. How could he say such a thing?  
  
"No," she whispered. This couldn't be happening. Kanji leaned in towards Xiaoyu. There was no one to stop him, there was no way that she, nor anyone else could prevent what was going to happen next. He reached his lips closer to hers, inching his way towards her. Xiaoyu still did not move, nor did she react. She was inanimate. Slowly, he pushed his lips onto hers. "Jin," she whimpered through her petal soft lips.  
  
From where he stood, Jin had witnessed everything. His heart fell twenty feet into his stomach. He felt tortured, ruined, betrayed. He dug his nails into his skin as he clenched his fists. He ignored the pain in his hands, for the pain in his heart was much more grave.  
  
"Why Xiao?" He whispered. "Why did you do this to me?" He let his tears fall freely down his cheek. It had been a long time since Jin had felt such pain, and this was the second time. The second time he was betrayed. Now, he had a choice. He could both reveal himself and get Xiaoyu back, or he could back away and let Xiaoyu be safer here. Kanji did, after all, promise not to hurt her. But Jin could not bare the pain. He was going to go after his only love, no matter what the cause. He wiped the tears from his cheek and clashed his fists together. Soon enough, his fists were going to clash with Kanji's face!  
  
  
  
Kotou: And that is the end of chapter 5!!! Two more to go and the alternate ending and we will finally be done with this!! GOD! It sure has taken me long enough! So, please give me your thoughts on this! Anything and everything is appreciated! 


	6. Mysterious Hero

What I wouldn't Give  
  
By: Kotou Tomasakii  
  
Disclaimer: I see I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chap, so I disclaim that chapter and this chapter. Ok, I don't own anyone ok! Except for Kanji, but that's all!  
  
Kotou: And it is winding down to the end! There's just one last chap, and the alternate one and this fic is over with! Haha! I hope you had fun! This will be quite a twist. Ok, on with the rest of this!  
Kanji came within centimeters of Xiaoyu's soft petal lips. As she noticed the burning passion in his eyes, every one of her senses recovered from their paralyzing sleep. She was finally out of her trance.  
  
"No," she whispered. She crawled away from him and quickly arose to her feet. Kanji, realizing that he had made contact with the cold air, opened his eyes and saw Xiaoyu standing alone. He got up to his feet and slowly approached her, placing his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked. Xiaoyu smiled and gently rested her head back, leaning onto him. Her eyes looked into his, she had to be honest.  
  
"I'm very sorry Kanji, but I cannot surrender my feelings to you." She took the blue flower from her hair and handed it back to him.  
  
"Why?" He asked forlornly. "Xiaoyu, I love you, and I want you to know that." He said in a low tone. His heart ached, but yet he still felt strong about her. He wanted to show her just how deep his love was.  
  
"I understand that Kanji," she began, "but you have to understand that I cannot return these feelings of compassion and love to you. I do not love you. I can't love you."  
  
"Why is that?" Kanji asked, a bit impatient. Xiaoyu lowered her head, then turned around to face him. Her face compelled passion.  
  
"Because..." She paused for a moment, searching deep in her heart for the answer that bound her. Then, in a sigh, and with a deep breath, she answered by saying, "because... I love Jin. I always had, and I always will." Kanji felt his stomach drop, his heart rip in two; he never experienced pain like this before. Xiaoyu tilted her head and saw the gun. She knelt down on the floor and picked it up, holding onto the handle with a steady hand. "I know you wanted to save me, in return for my feelings, but since I did not return them, you might as well finish what you've come to do." She handed the gun over to Kanji. Kanji took the gun and held it stiffly in his hands. What was she planning on doing?  
  
"Go ahead, shoot me." Jin had heard that from where he stood. He was shocked beyond belief. Xiaoyu was throwing her life away.  
  
Kanji gripped the gun tightly, pointing, and aiming the nose towards Xiaoyu's chest. He would do it quickly and painlessly.  
  
"You know Miss Xiaoyu, you and I could have made a real good couple. I could show you passion and love that you can only dream about." Xiaoyu nodded silently and put her hands in front of her, as if she were praying. She kept her head bowed down to the ground, and did not take her gaze off the grass.  
  
"Is that true?" She asked, with a light voice. "Well, maybe. But I would not be true to myself. I cannot deny my feelings." Kanji walked up to Xiaoyu and tilted her chin up to gaze into his eyes.  
  
"I know. Neither can I." He placed the gun in-between Xiaoyu's chest and began to pull the trigger. Xiaoyu shut her eyes tightly, feeling her tears stream down her pale, soft cheeks.  
  
Jin reacted on instinct. He was not thinking at the time, but all he concentrated on was the gun and Xiaoyu. He could not stand by and witness another loved one die at the hands of evil. His heart raced, pounding violently against his chest. He could not think about anything, he didn't even know how he was going to stop Kanji-but he was going to do it. Time seemed to slow down in his favor. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Jin's eye was sharp onto the trigger; watching as every millisecond pass, Kanji's grasp grew tighter. Just then, a burst of energy rushed through his entire body, giving him that extra boost.  
  
~*~*~BANG!!!*~*~*~  
  
The gunshot was loud and broke the definite silence. Xiaoyu's eyes were still shut tight, knowing she heard the gunshot, and feeling the soft grass beneath her body. It was over; she could not believe how quick it was. But yet, there was something strange about it. She could hear her own heartbeat in her head.  
  
'How can I have a heartbeat if I am dead?' She thought. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw that the gun was lying at least seven feet away from her . She was not dead. As a matter of fact, she was very much alive. Kanji was on the ground, struggling to get free, as one man was fighting, keeping a good grip on him. Xiaoyu could not make out whom the person was. He wore a hooded jacket and the hood hid his face in shadow.  
  
Kanji pushed Jin off of him, and just as he did, he found that he had enough time to get his gun and make his attack. Jin noticed that the gun was Kanji's goal, and that he and Xiaoyu were the targets. Jin saw the innocent girl sit on her knees, looking at the two of them.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's get the hell out of here!" Jin yelled as he grabbed her hand. Jin knew that he could fight Kanji. That wasn't the problem. The problem was trying to save Xiaoyu. Kanji would most likely take her out first.  
  
Xiaoyu felt a familiarity with the stranger. There was something odd about him, something that reminded her of Jin. She thrived to know the answer. The question was her undying thirst and she wanted to quench that thirst with an answer. She purged herself to keep her thoughts to herself, but still, there was that uncertainty. Kanji held the gun in his hand, pointing it towards the two of them. His hands shook, from the loss of energy and the strength he lost. He could not keep his aim straight. Instead, he dropped the gun and fell to his knees.  
  
"You aren't getting away that easy Xiaoyu, you'll be sorry soon enough." Kanji said as he fell to the ground. "I swear it," were his last words before he completely fell unconscious.  
  
They ran and ran, and slowly, Xiao felt herself getting tired. She stopped running, just to catch her breath. Jin looked back and saw her; hands on her knees, bent over, and panting raggedly. Slowly, Xiaoyu raised her head and saw him, looking back at her. She couldn't make out his entire features, but knowing that someone cared was enough for her.  
  
"Sorry about all this," she said quietly, "I didn't mean for you to get caught up in this." Jin didn't say anything back. Instead, he looked deeper into her eyes, gazing at her beautiful features. "I wanted to tell you something," she said at last, "who..." Jin put his finger on her soft pink lips. Xiaoyu's eyes widened. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a nearby alley. He pinned her against a building, resting his body on hers. Xiaoyu's face turned fifty shades of red. She could feel his warm breath against her neck.  
  
"Is he still with you?" Jin asked. Xiaoyu mentally slapped herself. She was so lost in her own emotions that she completely forgot how to speak.  
  
"what...who?" She asked. Her voice was soft-spoken.  
  
"Heihachi, is he still there with you?" He asked. Xiaoyu lowered her head.  
  
"Yes. I still live with him, if that's what you mean."  
  
"It's not safe. You are going to have to leave soon." Jin said sternly.  
  
"But I can't! I have to wait...I have to wait..." Xiaoyu turned her head, looking down to the ground at the side of her. "I have to wait for someone." She said at last.  
  
"Is that why you entered the tournament?" He asked. Xiaoyu stalled for a moment. She knew why, but admitting it was hard for her to do.  
  
"Yeah. I entered, hoping that I'll find him." She brought her gaze back to him. "I really truly worry about him! He was always there for me, and I need him. Without him, I feel like there is a part missing from me." Jin lowered his head, resting it on her shoulder. He could reveal his identity right then and there, but she would be put in immense danger. He couldn't do that to her, she meant too much to him.  
  
"I am sure you'll find him one day," he said quietly.  
  
"Have you ever felt that way about someone?" She asked, still quiet. Jin slightly smiled, and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah. When I left home, there was a girl that I couldn't get my mind off of. She was beautiful, and everyday that I have not seen her, I have regretted not telling her how I feel." Xiaoyu and Jin slowly walked next to each other, heading on their way home. The mansion was only a block away, but Xiaoyu didn't feel like going home so soon.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell her how you feel?" She asked. Jin turned around and looked at her curious expression. The full moon aligned itself perfectly with her body, giving her that heavenly glow.  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked. Xiaoyu placed her hands on her heart, looking longingly into the sky.  
  
"Why...why did you hide your feelings from her? If she was truly as wonderful as you say she is, you should be able to be open to her. I wish I could have told him my feelings. Now, he probably will never know how I feel." A few stray tears fell from her cheek as she began to quietly weep. Jin could feel her tearing at his heart. He wanted to tell her everything, because now, it was killing her. "I want to be loved, I want to be with him, but it's too late." Jin walked up to her, and embraced her in his arms.  
  
"It's never too late," he said, "if you want to tell him how you feel, you should." Xiaoyu smiled, and wiped her tears.  
  
"You think so," She asked, "you think that'll work?" Jin nodded his head.  
  
"I know it will."  
  
"Ok then," Xiaoyu gave him a keen smile, which startled Jin. She rested her hands on both sides of his soft face. She slowly moved her hands to the back of his head, removing his hood. "I love you Jin, I always will." She dazed into his eyes, which sparkled like the morning sun on glass. Slowly, she reached his lips with her own. Passion, burning passion filled her heart. She felt complete once again.  
  
Jin was completely shocked. How did she know? Did it even matter anymore? He was finally happy, and the devil gene within him rested. It was quiet. The light orange glow of the streetlight gleamed off their bodies. Xiaoyu hungrily kissed him, without holding back. Jin held her delicately in his arms; this is truly what he desired.  
  
Xiaoyu opened her eyes. She found herself lying in her bed, tears drizzling down her cheek. Had the whole thing been a dream? It couldn't have been! She was wearing her white dress, so...maybe...she fell asleep after the party. No! Jin was there! She saw him! She kissed him! But it was still logical for her to have fallen asleep after the party. Then she noticed something on her right arm, proof, that Jin was there! Now, all she had to do was get him back. She leaped out of bed and heard Heihachi speaking.  
Kotou: WOW!!! That was kind of weird...wasn't it? Well, I tried, I just suck at writing! WAAA!!! LOL! Well.does anyone know what the clue was? Probably not, but you have to think HARD! Lol. Well, I hope you liked it. There's only one more chapter left!!! K! gotta go! Sorry it took so long, but I had to go on a trip! Now I am back in my original home! Japan!!!! WooHoo!!! Well, Jai Ne  
  
Kotou 


End file.
